Sous la pluie
by French-Lo
Summary: Elle pleure. Elle porte une robe blanche. Il pleut. Que s'est-il passé? Traduction de ma fic In the rain disponible en anglais sur ce site.


A/N A la demande de Bimboum et de moi-même voici la traduction de ma fanfic In the rain que j'ai publiée en anglais. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire c'est juste un petit one-shot de rien du tout! Bonne lecture!

Titre : Sous la pluie

C'était un jour d'été. C'était un jour de pluie.

Elle ne pouvait rien voir autour d'elle à cause de la pluie. Mais elle se tenait là, au milieu de nulle part, probablement près de la Forêt Interdite.

Elle était là, seule, pleurant et mouillée à cause de la pluie. Toujours la pluie. Cette pluie qui semblait ne jamais cesser de tomber et qui reflétait bien ses sentiments actuels.

Elle regardait le ciel gris en ce jour qui aurait du être le plus beau de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son mariage avec Ronald Weasley. Mais maintenant, ce jour était sur le point de se terminer et on ne pouvait voir aucune bague à son doigt et elle était toujours Hermione Jane Granger.

Elle se tenait là, dans sa belle robe blanche couverte de boue et son mascara coulant le long de ses joues laissant deux traînées noires.

Elle repensa à cette journée et tomba à genoux.

Ce matin, elle avait été contente de devenir la femme du séduisant Ronald Weasley. Toute la matinée avait été passée avec Ginny Weasley, la jeune fille l'avait aidé avec son maquillage et avait coiffé ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus aussi horrible que pendant son enfance.

A une heure de l'après midi, elle avança vers son futur mari.

A une heure et dix minutes, elle fit un sourire à Ronald, écoutant à peine ce que disait Dumbledore.

A une heure et vingt minutes, elle tourna la tête et vit une mignonne petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans et avait les cheveux noirs et un merveilleux sourire.

A une heure et vingt-et-une minutes, elle tourna la tête vers Ronald et le regarda avec des yeux humides.

A une heure et vingt-cinq minutes, Dumbledore demanda à Ronald s'il voulait devenir son mari et il approuva.

A une heure et vingt-six minutes, Dumbledore lui demanda si elle voulait devenir la femme de Ron.

Et à ce moment là, le monde s'arrêta. Elle regarda tour à tour Dumbledore, Ronald, et la famille Weasley. Et un unique mot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Non

Le reste de la journée était confus dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il avait quitté le lieu du mariage.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était toujours assise dans l'herbe devant l'autel quand Harry arriva et lui dit quelque chose qui changea irrémédiablement sa vie.

Ron était mort.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la cérémonie, il était allé au chemin de Travers et au moment où il passait devant le magasin de Quidditch, une bombe avait explosé et il avait été tué.

Après avoir appris la nouvelle, Hermione s'enfuit et il commença à pleuvoir.

Ron n'était plus et elle pensait que c'était de sa faute.

Elle était toujours en train de pleurer quand une silhouette sombre s'approcha d'elle depuis la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

La personne s'arrêta à côté d'elle et posa une main gentille sur son épaule alors qu'elle continuait de sangloter.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Ainsi elle pu rencontrer deux yeux noirs.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle chuchota à l'homme, car c'était un homme :

- Professeur Snape ?

Il hocha la tête et se jeta dans ses bras.

Le professeur, surpris de son comportement, ne su comment réagir pendant quelques secondes puis commença à caresser gentiment son dos.

- Miss Granger, ce serait mieux si nous allions à l'intérieur. Vous allez attraper froid.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

Ils entrèrent dans ses quartiers et s'assirent sur son canapé.

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ou autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Une tasse de thé, merci, répondit-elle alors qu'elle essayait d'essuyer ses yeux humides et rougis.

Il sortit de la pièce quelques instants avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec deux tasses de thé.

Ils burent dans un silence confortable.

Après avoir bu, Hermione commença à se relaxer et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Bientôt, elle était endormie.

Severus commença à caresser ses cheveux et lorsqu'il commença à se sentir fatigué, il arrêta et décida qu'Hermione serait plus à son aise dans un lit, dans son lit.

Il mit un bras derrière ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos, et la porta jusque dans sa chambre à lui.

Il lui enleva sa robe et la borda. Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Il observa la jeune femme endormie pendant quelques minutes.

Elle avait eu une journée difficile mais ensemble ils se sentaient si bien.

Il pensa alors qu'une si jolie femme ne devrait jamais avoir à faire l'expérience d'une telle perte.

Il était allé au mariage, et il avait été là quand Potter lui avait apporté la nouvelle. Il l'avait suivit et l'avait trouvée en train de pleurer.

Néanmoins, elle l'avait laissé la conforter.

Il quitta la chambre pour aller dormir sur le divan et rêva d'Hermione.

Demain serait le début d'une nouvelle ère, une ère sans le fameux Trio pour combattre Vous-Savez-Qui et une ère où un ancien Mangemort serait l'ami ou plus d'une brillante sorcière née parmi les Moldus.

Fin.

A/N Voilà c'est fini, j'trouve que ça rend moins bien qu'en anglais mais bon laissez moi quand même vos impressions en me laissant des reviews, s'il vous plait ! Une suite peut être envisagée si vous le demandez expressément dans vos reviews et si le cœur m'en dit ! Merci !


End file.
